


A friend in need

by PepitaGum (orphan_account)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Witcher RPS
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Minor Role Playing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform, Witcher - Freeform, horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PepitaGum
Summary: Henry woke up suddenly with a warm feeling against his back quickly remembering that he had allowed Joey to spend the rest of the night with him. The bigger man tried to get away from the other, but as he did so, Joey got even closer to his body. He was sound asleep and, as he assured him, he wasn't snoring. Henry ventured to play a joke on him to see how he would react. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close to his chest
Relationships: henry cavill/joey batey
Kudos: 56





	A friend in need

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know Henry Cavill or Joey Batey (wish I did :p )  
This is made for entertainment purpouse  
Not stating that the events here a real,its fiction.

Henry was tired and his feet felt like two bricks in a hot summer day. Spending almost 6 tours perfecting a scene was no easy task, but he conquered it. He sighed with relief as he took off the heavy clothes and long white hair wig finally detaching himself from Geralt. It felt great to be in the hotel room away from the hustle and bustle of filming.

The actor got in the shower and closed his eyes, imagining he was under a big waterfall to relax even more. The warm water eased the pain in his muscles and made him feel sleepy. 

As soon as he took the shower, he jumped into his hotel bed butt naked,after wearing heavy clothes for endless hours he deserved it. He decided to turn off his cell phone without looking at the messages and lost phone calls. There was plenty of time to look at them later besides, most of them where from his mother and big brother checking on him.

***

The sound of someone knocking on the door woke him up. He looked at his phone realizing that he only slept two hours and it felt like twenty minutes. When he opened the door, he found the tearful face of his co-worker and friend, Joey Batey.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I had no one to talk to. I know you're tired and we're starting early tomorrow, but I don't want to be alone right now" Even with the exhaustion, Henry felt, he didn't have the heart to ask him to leave. 

"You're not bothering me, come in" He assured to the tearful young man who smiled sadly at him.

**** 

Henry had always been bad at comforting people. His shy and reserved nature did not allow him to flow much in such situations.He always tried his best by listening to the other person and being polite.

" ....I know there are critics but I can't believe they said it would be better to kill Jaskier so he wouldn't see me on the screen again," Joey sobbed as he pulled a piece of paper out of his right jeans pocket,giving it to the other man. Henry frowned as he read, in his experience, he had received worse and was sure that it was not the first time that his partner had read something like this.

Don't listen to them, you're a great actor. There will always be people who won't like your work and will talk nonsense. That just means you have to keep doing what you love " His words were sincere even though they sounded like a script. They still seemed to calm Joey who was smiling and looking at him lovingly.

"That's why you are my boy!" Joey exclaimed as he embraced him, his clothed body against the nakedness of the other whose modesty was covered by a thin white sheet made a very interesting contrast.

"You can always count on me. Would you like to order something to eat?" Henry offered . Although he was extremely tired the idea of cheering up the other man seemed more attractive than sleep.

"Only if you stay as you are," Joey replied playfully wriggling his eyebrows.

Henry threw him a cushion, suddenly forgetting that he had to hold the sheet he had around his waist. It fell to the ground, revealing his naked body. He quickly apologized , grabbed the sheet and went to the bathroom from which he returned in white pajama pants. 

"Don't be silly, we both have the same thing even though you're much bigger than me," Joey commented and winked at him. Henry laughed, it was the only way he could react at Joey's comment which was forgotten as soon as the food arrived.

***

Seems like we have the day off tomorrow. The director just confirmed it." Joey announced looking at his cell phone while wiping sauce remains from his mouth with a napkin.

"Great, I can sleep and maybe you can too," Henry answered from the bathroom while brushing his teeth. 

"Can I sleep here tonight? " Joey asked while standing at the bathroom door causing the older one to almost swallow his mouth wash at such an unusual suggestion. 

"Stay, but don't snore" 

"I don't snore, I do other things, but snoring isn't one of them." Henry felt himself turn red again. It must have been the tiredness that made him feel feverish and vulnerable at the younger man remarks . Joey was always flirting with the cast including him  
He was almost sure that's what he was doing at the moment, playing with his mind and nothing further than that.

**** 

Henry woke up suddenly with a warm feeling against his back quickly remembering that he had allowed Joey to spend the rest of the night with him. The bigger man tried to get away from the other, but as he did so, Joey got even closer to his body. He was sound asleep and, as he assured him, he wasn't snoring. Henry ventured to play a joke on him to see how he would react. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close to his chest. 

"Geralt of Rivia you naughty boy" Joey groaned, looking the other actor in the eye. Sometimes they played at calling each other by their fictitious names, even when they weren't filming. It was a dorky game that they kept in secret just for their own amusement.

"Hmm" Henry replied playing along while trying to avoid the fact that he had an erection from the friction caused by holding his friend.

Joey let go of the hug and Henry's heart went out to him. His pessimistic thoughts were interrupted by a warm mouth kissing his own, followed by soft hands that sought to strip him of his pajamas.

"Geralt, I knew you loved me but not that much." 

"If you only knew, bard, that I've always wanted to be like this with you." Henry went on, feeling even more excited about being in character while Joey kissed his entire body

****

Joey continued his path of kisses until he reached Henry's powerful erection. Without taking off his pajamas the younger actor sucked his cock through them, occasionally stopping to look at him and see him squirming with pleasure. Henry grabbed him by the hair, giving him gentle tugs while the other continued to administer that delicious torture.

"My witcher must be in pain, how about a massage?" Joey offered getting up,going to the bathroom.He returned with a bottle of avocado and cucumber lotion.

The massage turned into something erotic quickly. Joey stroked Henry all over the place with his slippery fingers filled with lotion. 

"Let me touch you, Joey," Henry practically begged, getting out of character. If they were going to have sex for the first time it was by being themselves not the characters they were playing, maybe later they could role-play even snatch some costumes without anyone noticing he tough.

The other one understood quickly, getting in front of him. "I've never been with a man, I don't even like them, but you're different, Henry "

Neither do I, and I think I like you a little more than I would have ever imagined." Henry confessed rubbing his nose against Joey's.

"Do you fuck me or do I fuck you?" Joey asked worriedly. Henry had a big member and he didn't felt like walking cowboy style for the next few days when there was a lot of filming to be done.

"No, we're not doing that yet. Come, come to me and relax" 

Joey did what his friend told him because it was impossible not to. Henry had him under his spell with his body, voice, and caresses.

"What are we going to do?" Joey asked kissing and nibbling at the other's jawline. 

"Masturbate each other" Henry suggested. Joey agreed and his hands soon covered the hot, wet erection of the other man next to his own hardness.

He masturbated them both until Henry was coming in his hands. He looked perfect, beyond beautiful, with his lips slightly open and his back arched as the orgasm overtook him. 

"Are you okay?" Joey asked him. Henry smiled, sleepy and satisfied, not forgetting that his friend had not yet reached orgasm.

"Let's help you finish love," He said and took Joey completely in his throat venturing with a finger moistened with saliva and semen close to his buttocks when Joey showed no resistance he decided to slip it inside him. Joey groaned rolling his eyes while Henry fingered him. 

"Baby I cant hold much l-longer.." He announced trying to remove the other actor who only sucked him harder. With a gasp, he came down his friend's throat who swallowed it all to his surprise. 

"Let's go to sleep, tomorrow we'll go to the movies or wherever you want" Henry suggested holding Joey's hand against his chest

"If so, I want to stay here with you and experiment with each other." Joey sheepishly suggested. His legs were intertwined with Henry's to reaffirm that his premise was true. And Henry couldn't agree more with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 🖤💜


End file.
